Zenith Doragyurosu
|Ailments = |Weakest to = (?) |Weakness Sign = (?) |Signature Move = (?) |Habitats = Great Forest Peak |Monster Size = Large |Monster Relations = Doragyurosu, Berukyurosu, Zenaserisu |Generation = Frontier }} Zenith Doragyurosu are Flying Wyverns introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. __TOC__ Physiology Evolved Doragyurosu that are larger and more dangerous than their counterparts. Zenith Doragyurosu's long green whitish horns heavily developed to be a long red blackish upward ones that are connected next to their upper jaws and formed small nose horns. They also have a pair of small developed grey curved horns next to their large ones. Zenith Doragyurosu's wings heavily developed to have a whitish red flying membrane with developed longer curved spikes at the end of their long dull green whitish tentacle-like appendages. Throughout their bodies, Zenith Doragyurosu have dull green yellowish scales while the back of their neck thorough tail have white scales. The white fur throughout their bodies grew longer as well as their unique white spikes on their neck through tail. Zenith Doragyurosu also have a grey short curved spike on their chins. Similar to Supremacy Doragyurosu, Zenith Doragyurosu's white fur throughout their bodies will turn red in Rage Mode, with particles of the Dragon Element radiating from it. Abilities At the start of the battle, Zenith Doragyurosu will fly high in the air to slam on the ground to release a huge pulse of red energy that covers most of the area surrounding them. Whenever they slam their tentacle-like appendages on the ground, or their tails, Zenith Doragyurosu will release orbs of red energy at random directions on hunters. Like Doragyurosu, Zenith Doragyurosu can slam their wings on the ground to release red energy. However, they release a lot of it and use their enhance Dragon slam attack afterwards making a dangerous combo attack. Zenith Doragyurosu can use their tentacle-like appendages to dig out a huge chunk of dirt on the ground, which lift hunters in the air, to unleash a huge pulse of Dragon energy. While airborne, Zenith Doragyurosu will sometimes slam their tentacle-like appendages togrther to let loose pulses of red energy, before landing on the ground to shoot a huge ninety degree Dragon sweeping beam from their mouths. When in the air, Zenith Doragyurosu will sometimes charge straight to cause a wall of red lightning to follow behind them to hit hunters near or far from them. In the sky, Zenith Doragyurosu will sometimes unleash a tremendous amount of Dragon energy from their mouths at hunters to cause KO and let the hunters sink in the huge chunk of melting ground. Unlike Doragyurosu, Zenith Doragyurosu can shoot their enhance Dragon beam from their mouths a lot faster than their counterpart. Zenith Doragyurosu also has an enhance Dragon bite that causes weapon sharpness to decrease significantly. When in Rage Mode, Zenith Doragyurosu will circle around the hunters before flying up in the sky to shoot a huge red lightning at hunters that turn into smaller ones that move in random directions. Behavior Zenith Doragyurosu might very well be one of the most powerful and dangerous Flying Wyverns of all times. Unlike Phantom and Supremacy Doragyurosu, Zenith Doragyurosu has complete control over the large qualities of Dragon Element and doesn't take damage from it due to their large developed horns. If their huge developed horns are broken, Zenith Doragyurosu will lose control of the Dragon Element and be vulnerable to their own attacks. For example, the aerial dragon pitfall attack will outright fail, causing Zenith Doragyurosu to fall as if it had been struck out of the sky, whilst other attacks such as the long range beam will instead cause lightning to appear around Zenith Doragyurosu in haphazard patterns. Zenith Doragyurosu are quite careless with their powerful beam attacks. If hunters manage to go underneath them, when they shoot their powerful beam attacks, they will land on the ground to sink in the huge chunk of melting ground leaving them open for hunters to attack them. Habitat So far Zenith Doragyurosu can be seen living in Great Forest Peak. Game Appearances In-Game Description Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Zenith Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Subspecies